The 12 Zodiac X-Rares
The 12 Zodiac X-Rares (12宮Xレア; jyuni kyuu x rea) are cards in the trading card game, which serve as a plot point in the Battle Spirits Brave anime and manga series. Background The 12 Zodiac X-rares were cards designed in the likeness of the 12 gods of light and dark who battled using the power of the stars. Each is based on a symbol of the western zodiac. Historically, the power of these cards has been used as a weapon. Usage Dan Bashin and humanity's forces decided to collect the 12 Zodiac X-rares to destroy the core which created the continent Oct, thus preventing the Earth from resetting itself. Once all 12 were collected, the remaining requirement was to bring them to the fortress of the gods, which was hidden somewhere at the North Pole. There, a trigger needed to be pulled to activate them. Dan and Barone battled over this purpose, using the 12 Zodiac X-rares in battle, and generating energy. In the Kerokero Ace manga version, the power of the 12 Zodiac X-rares were also used to open a portal to Otherworld. No trigger was required like in the anime. In the V Jump manga version, there was no reset to prevent at all. The cards were simply being used as weapons to battle mazoku with. Cards Scorpio The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear (天蠍神騎スコル・スピア)- A blue spirit, released in BS10. It was the first card discovered by Dan Bashin. He included it in his deck, using it to battle and defeat Flora Perfume and The Hooligan General Duc. Scor-Spear, along with the other two Dan had collected by then, is stolen after he loses to The Prison General Duc with his brave killer deck. Zazie acquires it through Duc, who later steals it back again. Mai takes it from Duc to give to Barone, who includes it in his final deck. Cancer The CancerBushin Cancerd (巨蟹武神キャンサード)- A green spirit, released in BS10. It was a card handed down to Queen Gilfam. She lent it to Duc to battle against Dan. After Duc was defeated, it was given to his son, Rugain. Rugain used it in a battle against Dan, and after he was defeated, gave Dan the card. Cancerd, along with the other two Dan had collected by then, is stolen after he loses to The Prison General Duc with his brave killer deck. Zazie acquires it through Duc, who later steals it back again. Mai takes it from Duc to give to Barone, who includes it in his final deck. In both manga versions, Barone gets this card first. Aquarius The WaterCarrierDeity Aqua-Elysion (宝瓶神機アクア・エリシオン)- A white spirit, released in BS11. It was in the possession of Olga, a woman who ran a rental battlefield. Youth Glynnhorn defeated her, earning the card for Dan. Aqua-Elysion, along with the other two Dan had collected by then, is stolen after he loses to The Prison General Duc with his brave killer deck. Zazie acquires it through Duc, who later steals it back again. Mai takes it from Duc to give to Barone, who includes it in his final deck. Gemini The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize (魔導双神ジェミナイズ)- A yellow spirit, released in BS11. Hideto Suzuri, who was working as an informant to humanity's forces, found it when it surfaced in an earthquake in Africa. He gave it to Dan, and it remained in his possession until the end. Geminize is notable for being responsible for accidentally damaging the battlefield, so Dan's core bullet couldn't be retracted in his final battle with Barone. Taurus The BullDragonDeity Dragonic-Taurus (金牛龍神ドラゴニック・タウラス)- A red spirit, released in BS12. It was found in a shrine hidden in a cave in Australia, by Youth's parents. It was being held by Karen, a friend of Youth's, who gave it to him. Youth gave the card to Dan, who used it as one of his key cards. Capricorn The EvilCapricornusDeity Stein-Bolg (魔羯邪神シュタイン・ボルグ)- A purple spirit, released in BS12. It was found by mazoku, and given to The Prison General Duc. Duc used it against Dan, and was defeated. The card was acquired by Zazie, until Duc stole it back. Mai takes it from Duc to give to Barone, who includes it in his final deck. Pisces The PirateDeity Piscegalleon (双魚賊神ピスケガレオン)- A purple spirit, released in BS10. It was found by Suzuri, who gave it to Dan. It was included in Dan's deck for the final battle, but never actually used. In the Kerokero Ace manga version, Dan battles Rugain over possession of the card. Sagittarius The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon (光龍騎神サジット･アポロドラゴン)- A red spirit, released in BS13. It was the guardian deity of the space station HOPE, because it had Apollo in its name. One of the astronauts who was awakened from a cryogenic sleep, Angers Loche gave it to Dan. It became his new key spirit. Libra The BalanceDeity Libra-Golem (天秤造神リブラ・ゴレム)- A blue spirit, released in BS11. It was found by Suzuri. Barone and Zolder battle over possession of it, with Barone as the victor. It was included in Barone's final deck, but never used in the anime. However, it is the key card of Zazie in both manga versions. Leo The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo (獅機龍神ストライクヴルム・レオ)- A white spirit, released in BS13. Suzuri and Eolus raced to get to it first, and Eolus won, giving it to Barone. Zolder battled Barone over it, but was defeated. It became Barone's new key card. Virgo The ValkyrieVirgoDeity Vielje (戦神乙女ヴィエルジェ)- A yellow spirit, released in BS12. It was found by Elis, the granddaughter of the elder who gave Barone The MoonlightDragonDeity Lunatech-Strikewurm. Duc, whom she had been taking care of, attempted to steal it from her. Dan battled him over the card and won. It was included in his final deck, but never used in battle. In the Kerokero Ace manga version, it is the key card of Queen Gilfam. Aries The SephirothicSheepDeity Sephiro-Aries (白羊樹神セフィロアリエス)- A green spirit, released in BS13. It was the last to be found, and was acquired by Suzuri, who gave it to Dan. Though it was never used directly in battle, it does play an important part in the final battle. Ophiuchus The SnakeMasterDeity Asklepiooze (蛇皇神帝アスクレピオーズ)- A purple spirit, released in BS13. It is the special 13th of the 12 Zodiac X-rares. It was created by Zazie, using the members of The Prison Imperial Squad, as well as Geraid, as sacrifices. Although it was Dan who defeated Zazie, the card was ultimately given to Barone. Category:Card Groups